


400 Lux [fanvid] (Lorde)

by arestlesswind



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "I'd like it if you stayed."
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 15





	400 Lux [fanvid] (Lorde)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6AuDeNH6Mo


End file.
